Rubble
Belongs to Sparrow! Do not use without permission! Also don't steal the coding! Appearance Rubble is a pale yellow SandWing. She has a crooked tail from getting it stuck under some rocks. Rubble wears a thin leather bracelet on her ankle. She has a chipped horn from a fight, she also has a chunk taken out of her ear, also from a fight. Personality Rubble is afraid of herself and her powers. She isn't happy ever, because she accidentally killed her family at a young age. She beacame a complety different dragon when she enchanted herself to forget her powers. She is now tougher and stronger. History When Rubble was 2 she lived with her familly in a small town in the Sand Kingdom. She was in her yard playing with her brother, she was an animus dragon in the game, and her brother was an evil leader of a army that is attaching the town. She made a tree fall on her brother in the game, and it really happened. She tried to dig him out, and when she dig he was dead. She said " I'm an animus," between sobs. Then a huge sand storm came and her family called her into the house. They asked where her brother was and she said he ran away. That night she ran away, and she was sad. She walked the streets of her town and the storm became worse, and the houses started to fall down. She ran away, terrified. Rubble later decided to use her powers to make her forget her life, and the pains of the past, so she did a forgetting spell. She lived her life normally after that, not knowing about her powers and what she could do. One day, years later, when she was flying through the desert she saw a town in ruins. She had a feeling she had been there before. Rubble landed and felt a surge of anger, and a huge sand storm came out of nowhere and swept up all the ruins and built them into a palace worthy for a queen. She thought ''I have powers, wow, but are they animus powers. ''She tried to use her powers normally but they didn't work. She moved into the palace and started up a trading post. Dragons moved in around her and it became a town. Powers and Abbilities Rubble is an animus but not a normal one. She can't always control her powers, so they are connected to her emotions. If she is angry her powers might make a storm or something as destructive, exept once when they built a castle. She isn't a very good fighter, but she is a good leader. Weaknesses Rubble has some weaknesses, she can be too soft hearted in times of war, which can be both good or bad. She likes treasure, so she has done some stupid things for that. When she gets mad her magic goes crazy, so that can be helpful, but bad at the same time. Trivia -she has odd animus powers - her leather bracelet is from her family, the last thing she has from them. Gallery Rubble for Sparrow the SkyWing.png|By StoatBramble, thanks soooooooo much! Rubble.jpg|By Moonglider! That style is awesome! Rubble 1.jpg|By Shinegirl9. That’s a cool picture! RubbleJTGW.jpg|By Juniper the Grasswing! That’s AMAZING! Photo on 6-24-18 at 6.04 PM -2.jpg|By Lizard of the SandWings! That’s cool! rubblehumanversion.png|Human Rubble by Sparrow on a website Category:Characters Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:SandWings Category:Animus Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Females